


Долг старшего брата

by fidelity



Series: Eat Me Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableist Language, Brothers, M/M, Translation, sorry Dean is kind of a dick, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин, образно выражаясь, перезаряжает ружьё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долг старшего брата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Brother Duties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484218) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Изначально эта сцена была включена в "Светофоры" сразу после 12 части (сцена на кухне и знакомство Дина и Габриэля), но автор решила, что лучше, если эти части будут отдельно.

Дин потягивал пиво. Он посмотрел на Сэма с другого конца дивана, наверное, уже в пятый раз с тех пор, как они сели, и снова повернулся к телевизору. Сэм пил своё пиво и не обращал на брата внимания. Дин явно собирался что-то предпринять, а Сэм был слишком счастлив и умиротворён, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Если Дин собирался что-то сказать, он, чёрт возьми, должен был это сказать. И пока Дин этого не сделал, Сэм посмотрит… Что они там смотрели? Ему было всё равно. Что-то со взрывами и погонями на машинах. Каким бы занимательным ни был фильм, он не мог сравниться с воспоминанием о том, каким Габриэль был рядом с Сэмом – тёплым, дрожащим, близким, – когда полчаса назад они целовались на прощание. Да, Сэм был романтиком. Все, у кого с этим проблемы, могли идти далеко и надолго. 

– Итак, – наконец-то произнёс Дин.

– Итак, – повторил Сэм, не собираясь ему помогать.

Ещё минуту они провели в тишине, потом Дин прокашлялся и повторил попытку.

– Итак. Это был Габриэль, да?

– Ага.

– Тот же чувак, благодаря которому ты выглядел как социальная реклама про семейное насилие.

Сэм закатил глаза, но не собирался заводиться. Ему всё ещё было слишком хорошо, и он не собирался попадаться на такую недоделанную попытку вывести его из себя. 

– Ага.

Повисла долгая, полная разочарования тишина, и Сэм почти захихикал над напряжением, которое заставило Дина ёрзать и дёргаться, прежде чем он всё-таки сорвался.

– Чувак, он же лилипут!

Сэм фыркнул.

– Во-первых, Дин, это слово оскорбительно. Во-вторых… это вообще не имеет значения.

– Да ладно тебе, ты мог бы его раздавить, как жука!

– Мог бы, – согласился Сэм. – Но зачем мне это делать, если я могу получать оргазмы?

– Я не это имел в виду, ты же понял.

– Нет, Дин, я не понял. Честно говоря, думаю, и ты не понимаешь, – вздохнул Сэм.

Дин сделал большой глоток пива, выигрывая время, чтобы продумать ответ, и Сэм был рад дать ему такую возможность.

– Нет, думаю, я понимаю. Тебя возбуждает подчинение. Но… как ты можешь… разве это не… смешно? Я хочу сказать, это же всё равно что маленький ребёнок, который на Хэллоуин одевается как Невероятный Халк. Мило, но невозможно воспринимать всерьёз. 

Сэм развеселился и откинул голову на спинку дивана, пока смеялся. 

– О боже, Дин… ты и правда ничего не понимаешь.

– Нет, кажется, не совсем, – Дин пожал плечами и улыбнулся из-за реакции Сэма. Атмосфера между ними полегчала настолько, насколько Сэм не смел надеяться после предшествовавшего неловкого знакомства Дина с Габриэлем. 

– Если он снова тебя обидит, я заставлю его сожрать его собственные глаза, – спокойно добавил Дин, и Сэм подавился пивом.


End file.
